marvinsmittensfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocoa Elf
The Cocoa Elf is found in many levels and allows you to return home or read the Elfcyclopedia. Elfcyclopedia "Animal sketching - up in trees, by some rocks, you could see a squirrel or fox, or birds or bats, or porcupines, there's all sorts of friends to find!" Get too close and they'll run away. Tread more softly - they might just stay. Approach slow to get a look, and add animals to your sketch book!" "Captain Nevermelt - a cautionary tale of woe, about the pirates made of snow. Nevermelt was the captain's name, and treasure seekign was his game. But his ship sank on a lake. The water froze, and would not break! Unafraid of summer's heat, winter's frost was his defeat." "The Digger Elf - on mountains tall, in tunnels deep, you'll find this elf, fast asleep. But when you feel stuck in a rut, the digger elf digs a shortcut!" "Digging Machines - a digger elf can use his shovel and displace quite a bit of rubble. But the snow elf caves are rather vast, and not everyone digs quite so fast. To use just shovels would be obscene, so hope inside a digging machine!" "Distant Lanscapes - in the landscape far away, are places you may see one day. Venture far as you can roam, turn around - you're almost home! Location later to be found, can be seen in the background!" "Drafty Flats - where the great winds howl and blow, there's something flying elves all know. Up, up into the draft-filled skies, save a jump as you rise. At the end of your ride, you should then use your glide. Keep this advice on your mind, and high up places you shall find." "The Elfcyclopedia ... down on every page. It's got ancient, secret lore and people, place, things and more. When information is your need, the Elfcyclopedia is what you read!" "The Mitten Thieft - over the hills and through the snow, no elf knows where our mittens go! It happens every 13 years, our winter wear just disappears. Oh what trouble! Oh what grief What mischief caused by the mitten thief!!!" "Mitten Magic - each snowflake is unique, and some have a power to seek. With mittens properly enchanted, magic is what you'll be granted. And then watch as your jumps will grow, which collecting magic flakes of snow!" "Mount Tall and Mount Taller - who dares ascend that rocky wall? Who would try to climb mount tall? It's happened that some have prevailed. They persevered, and mount tall was scaled! I've reached the peak! Is what they holler. And then they see there's still mount taller." "Sled Jumping - when you need to catch some air, try this trick, if you dare! Grab your sled, get lots of speed, and then a jump is what you need. Once airborne on this wild ride, put away the sled and glide!" "Sled Signs - marked with signs throughout the land, are hills quite high, and slopes quite grand. Pull out your sled and start to slide, and then hold tight, enjoy the ride! They'll often end with a hump, which, with some speed, becomes a jump." "Snow Castles - even through they're now unseen, mittens know where they have been. As you near, you'll see a glow, and feel the magic from the snow. With mitten magic it's no hassle to raise a fantastic snow castle!" "The Snow Elf City Guardian - so horid, green and terrifying! Don't approach! There's no use trying. The legends can't express how scary, although we know not to be wary. A beast not savage, nor is it tame, getting past is just a game. Ever watchful, never pretty, the guardian of snow elf city."